The present invention relates to a preparation, process, and material system for forming organic polyelectrolyte macromolecule-complexed zinc phosphate conversion crystal coatings, which can be deposited chemically on cold-rolled carbon steel (carbon concentration may be in the approximate range of 0.02 to 0.5%) or on non-ferrous metal surfaces such as zinc and aluminum.